random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom's Wrath/Trope listing
Yes, this is entirely necessary. Trust me on this. * : The cashier at the restaurant never had their gender shown. * : Phantom, The Druid and Tien are vaguely human-shaped, but due to being entirely cloaked in shadow, it's not known if they're actually humans. * : Toucan has a "kill mode", which Bean tries to use against Corrin. It... doesn't work very well. * : Moon Snail, as always. Lucas, Soren and Reece are this as well, to an extent. * : Phantom does not take kindly to being called pathetic. They drop everything and try to kill Detective Pikachu after he calls them pathetic for relying on slaves to fight. * : The Phantom. They are the reason for the Rebellion forming and everyone disappearing. * : The Druid is the one who warns everyone of The Phantom, and forms the Rebellion to fight against them. * : Lemres gets blindfolded when he's converted into a phantom minion. , this isn't much of a hindrance. * : Everyone who loses their soul to Phantom falls victim to this. Without their soul, they lose all control over their mind and body, allowing Phantom to command them into doing nearly anything. * : Shope is still able to use her Phantom form after breaking out of Phantom's control. * : Phantom, The Druid and Tien are cloaked entirely in shadow aside from their eyes. * : Tails appears on the newspaper Soren reads, which is pointed out by Dr. Eggman. The same newspaper also mentions Garfield as a victim of phantomization. * : **Tommy Turnbull, a friendly and smart 10-year-old, is the second one to be turned into a phantom minion. **Lemres gets converted after he goes out to rescue Moon Snail. * : Parodied. Freddy Freaker states that he has proof not to trust a Gengar, but states that he left his cutaway gags at home. * : Phantom is cloaked in shadow and has dark red eyes. * : **The Druid is cloaked in shadow, just like Phantom. However, unlike them, she's definitely on the good side, standing against their tyranny. **Robin wears black clothing with dark purple highlights. **Tien, like Phantom and The Druid, is cloked in a shadow, but is shown to be good. **Phantom Shope falls under this category big time. She immediately shows herself to be good unlike the other phantoms. * : Being phantomized doesn't remove this trait from Flametail. :: Phantom: We can't just let Druid get away! :: Flametail: We just did, though. * : Lucas heads to the tavern for a drink after his brother gets captured by Phantom. He breaks out of this after Freddy . * : The Druid doesn't give out her name, and asks to just be called The Druid. * : Eggman's wife has not been seen in the roleplay, but has been mentioned multiple times by Eggman. Her having cheated on him with Shadow and Druid (among other people, if Eggman accusing everyone is anything to go by) is the main reason why Eggman doesn't cooperate. * : Shope, as she reveals to Soren that Phantom didn't take full control over her. * : Shope actually ends up breaking out of Phantom's control. * : Reece in the restaurant fight. He pulls out a sword to attack Phantom, but fails. * : The Rebellion decide to buy one after being attacked by the phantom minions. * : Phantom Moon Snail, after deciding he isn't interested in anything at the restaurant, decides to eat the cashier instead. By the time the fight scene is over, they're a bloody mess. He also requests to eat Phantom Eggman should he fail to cooperate (which is turned down by Phantom). * : Eggman tries to get a drink to ease the pain of Shadow pissing on his wife, but is stopped by Phantom terrorizing the tavern. He's bitter about it. :: Dr. Eggman: I just wanted a goddamn drink- and now I'm stuck in this fucking forest with no drink!!! * : Sora's speech after the fight in the restaurant tries to encourage the Rebellion to train hard: * : Soren is first introduced looking for Shope, her girlfriend. * : Reece has the nickname of "TheFanFicFinder", which he presumably gave himself. Shope is also only referred by her last name. * : Dr. Eggman. Despite being a part of the Rebellion, he doesn't really do anything to help, and just complains about Shadow pissing on his wife. Even when phantomized, he's a total joke. * : **Shope is very rebellious as a Phantom minion. **Toucan visibly doesn't want to work with the phantomized Bean. * : Freddy Freaker stops being a nuisance to everyone after learning about Phantom's power, but as shown after the fight at the restaurant, he's still greedy and willing to steal money. * : Phantom... isn't really a name to trust immediately. * : Phantom, Chihiro and the former's minions. * : **Everyone's reaction when they encounter Phantom. **There's also: :: Little My: I heard screaming- *Notices Phantom and the recently phantomized Moon Snail* Neeevermind. **Druid does this after finding out that Shope was taken by Phantom. She throws the newspaper to the side to make sure that Soren doesn't find out. * : Phantom. * : Lucas' brother Bean has already been killed and phantomized by Phantom before the series begins proper. * : All that is visible of Phantom is their deep red eyes. * : Downplayed. Lucas and Robin are obviously treated as new characters, but Freddy Freaker seems to completely recognize them, to the point of knowing that Lucas is 19. * : Moon Snail is shown getting captured by Phantom by the second day. And he is not the only one. May also count as a , as he's an established character in many other RNW projects. * : **Eggman's characterization is entirely based off of his Real Time Fan Dub version. His piss rant from the video also appears in this series as well. **Lucas' first line: :: Lucas: GIVE ME A DRINK, BARTENDER! **Sora gives a reference to Her debut game when she first appears, mentioning how the main antagonist of the game, Mikado Sannōji, nearly killed her and her friends in an execution, and calls him a phantom. * : Sweet honking crack juice, does Phantom's scythe fit the bill. It can steal your soul with a single strike! * : Flametail jumps in the way of Phantom Lemres' lightning attack, originally targeted at The Druid, to allow everyone in the tavern to escape safely. * : Tien in a nutshell. While not very seen well, she's shown to act cute and childish. * : Sora falls under this trope big time. She really doesn't show much emotion. When she does, it's usually subdued. * : Phantom's is completely dumbfounded as Shope breaks out of their control. * : :: Dr. Eggman: SUSTINENCE sic ME, BITCH! * : Phantom Shope is the only Phantom minion who shows any form of resistence towards Phantom, even to the point of her soul breaking out of their scythe. * : **As to be expected, Detective Pikachu loves the hell out of coffee. Reece mentions it multiple times as a "Coffee Addiction". **Lucas loves shrimp, and hopes that the restaurant they go to has some sort of shrimp meal. * : Phantom Shope saves Reece from being killed by Phantom's scythe in the restaurant. * : The cashier is introduced only to get devoured by Phantom Moon Snail moments later. * : Shope, after deciding to join the Rebellion and getting her soul back. * : Phantom has no qualms in killing Tommy Turnbull and stealing his soul. Category:TV Tropes Category:TV Tropes Will Ruin Your Life Category:Phantom's Wrath